


Talking About Farscape

by thingswithwings



Category: Community, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chromatic Character, Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about Farscape can be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking About Farscape

" . . . that it's possible that the wormhole Crichton fell through moved him through not only space but also time. Which would suggest that the Sebaceans are our future selves, and that Crichton is longing for a planet that no longer exists. Which would make sense, because what kind of wormhole would it be if it could only move from one place to another within the same galaxy on the same day?"

Abed quirks his eyebrows animatedly. Rodney blinks. "You do realise that the giant circley thing behind you is in fact a wormhole-generator that moves people from one place to another within the same galaxy on the same day?"

Abed waves this away. "Right, but wormholes that are naturally occurring . . . "

Rodney frowns and interrupts. "It wasn't naturally occurring, Crichton generated it! And even if the science of that show is extremely laughable, it's still nothing like the naturally-occurring wormhole that shows up in season two - " Rodney isn't normally the kind of guy to stop talking without some sort of outside force exerting pressure on him (what Sheppard calls Newton's First Law of Rodney McKay), but Abed's emphatic nodding and wide eyes make him lose his train of thought.

"Right, which they later regenerated through artificial means!" Abed glances behind him at the Stargate, then adds, "I mean, within the world of Farscape, of course. In our world, obviously the laws of wormholes are different."

"Or - hmmm," Rodney says, "maybe it is just the difference that you get when you build a series of stable, interconnected wormhole generation-points. I wonder if it's possible to generate a wormhole without using the Stargates at all . . . "

Abed nods again. "You'd just have no idea where or when it would spit you out."

Rodney looks up at Abed's face again. "I like you," he declares. "You're interesting. They never bring me anyone interesting."

Abed blinks.

"I mean, not as brilliant as me, of course, but still - "

"I don't want to have gay sex with you," Abed says. "At least, not right now." He gestures between them, indicating the newness of their relationship. "We just met."

"Uh," Rodney says.

"It's just that I've found that discussing Farscape wormholes tends to attract men. They find it irresistible. It's happened several times." He shrugs. "Just thought I'd get that out there."

"Okay," Rodney says, feeling flushed. He hadn't - it wasn't like he'd thought about it, but - "Not right now," he repeats, and it's halfway to a question.

"Yeah. I'm not a cheap date."

"Okay," Rodney says again.

"So where are my quarters?" Abed asks. "Oh, and what was your name?"


End file.
